


Perfect Rain

by Leafy_Stories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafy_Stories/pseuds/Leafy_Stories
Summary: Coming home was harder than he thought.





	Perfect Rain

“Lance! Look at this!”

They had been back on Earth for about a week by then. When they first landed, Lance had almost started crying. The feel of being back, of being back _home_ , had been too much.

Seeing his mom again had been even worse.

She had opened the door to his childhood home looking older, worn down around the edges and with a sadness in her eyes that Lance couldn't stand. It had taken a second before she reacted to seeing him after so long. A very long, painful second. Lance had felt his stomach drop, and an overwhelming fear had consumed him. He had to fight against the incoming tears and steel himself for the worse.

She wouldn't recognize him, would she? It had been too damn _long_ , and he had changed so _much_. Of course she wouldn't recognize him! He wouldn't recognize himself, for god's sake! This had been a bad idea, he should go back, he should-

It hadn't mattered, because a moment later came the hug. That was what had finally done him over. What had finally released the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since he had stepped on Earth after being away for what felt like a lifetime.

“Oh, Lancito,” his mom had whispered, gently wiping away the tears streaming down his face. “Is it really you?”

“Si, Mami. I'm back, I'm back home and-” he had had to look away then, couldn't look her in the eyes because of the guilt eating away at his heart. “I’m _so_ sorry. I left you here, for- for all these _years_. And you had no _idea_ where I was, probably thinking I was-”

Her hands, rough due to a lifetime of hard work but still absolutely _perfect_ , had gently turned his face so he could look her in the eyes, effectively cutting him off before he could break down even more.

“You're right,” and _boy_ had that almost absolutely destroyed him. “But you're always welcome back home.”

The smile she had given him then had been more than enough to prove her words.

 

Seeing the rest of his family had been an experience, one he would gladly repeat if given half the chance.

There had been Esperanza with her new business and new wife and Daniel with his wife and kids, little Carlos had grown up _so much_ , and Abuelita Paola had finally decided to learn to knit and his two other grandparents were traveling the world and cousin Enrique had finally managed to land that job and-

And Sofia had her little baby.

When he’d left, she still had a month left. But now the little girl, little _Elena_ , was almost two years old. Just like Carlos, who was now _eight_ , not the little six year old he left behind.

He had missed a lot. But he was determined to make up for it.

 

That's why he got up when he heard Keith’s shout. The whole crew had been crashing at his house the past week, wanting to rest for a bit before they got back into the swing of things and started to build the new Castle Ship. Lance had to admit he was glad he could have both his families in one place.

Following Keith's shout led him outside, where it was… raining.

Coran was out in the open, performing what looked like a weird little dance, surrounded by beakers and a bucket, of sorts. A quick glance at Allura showed she was hiding underneath the back porch, soaking wet and looking something like an angry wet cat.

Lance looked for Keith, finding him underneath the tree that had caused more than a few accidents when he was younger.

“Lance! It's raining!” Keith shouted once he noticed him, calling him over. Once he got closer, Keith seemed to notice something on his face. “Are you… okay?” he asked, brows furrowed slightly and looking worried. “Is anything wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lance was able to reply after a moment, “Nothing's wrong.” He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of the water streaming down his face. Opening his eyes, he turned back to Keith- and smiled.

“Everything’s kinda perfect, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this like five minutes ago and haven't really looked at it since, so if y'all spot any obvious mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> Also, this is my very first time writing Lance ~~and my first fanfiction that has made it out of WIP form, ever~~ so if you have any pointer I'd love to hear them!


End file.
